


heaven to touch

by DefiantDreams



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Barebacking, Catholic Guilt, F/M, First Time, Intercrural Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDreams/pseuds/DefiantDreams
Summary: It was too much for him. They’ve been teasing and playing for so long, on the edge of something more, something bad. The arousal had already clouded his mind, and JJ knew this was wrong, but he couldn’t help himself, couldn’t control himself anymore.JJ is a devoted Christian, but his devotion to Isabella outweighs anything and everything.





	heaven to touch

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, so here we have a Good Christian Couple saving themselves for marriage. U know who else is 19 years old and 1/2 of a Good Christian Couple that (was) saving themselves for marriage????? it’s me fam, this is Real Life. if any of my friends are reading this, pls,,,, dont judge me

“Make your hand wet,” he whispered and Isabella complied, licking at her palm until it was shiny with spit and he groaned at the sight. “Fuck.”

Isabella moaned breathlessly and snuck her wet hand in between her legs, just over his cock and enclosing it between the folds of her lips and her palm.

He thrusted experimentally into the space and groaned, burying his face in her shoulder at the feel of wetness and warmth around his dick. _Fuck_ , it felt so good, it’s how he’d imagine actual sex would feel like. If this already felt so good, he couldn’t even imagine what it would feel like to really be inside of her. Just thinking about it made him feel crazy and out of his mind.

“Are you sure that’s not inside?” he laughed and Isabella huffed, a short exhale of amusement.

“Pretty sure,” she murmured in amusement. JJ tilted his head a bit to press a kiss to her shoulder and slowly moved his hips, thrusting in between her thighs wet with slick and saliva.

He groaned as the head of his cock caught against her opening, just barely brushing against it before he slid past it again into the cup of her hand. So close. The tinge of guilt and wrongness hit him at the same time as another burst of arousal low in his gut. Fuck, he wanted her so bad.

“Sorry,” Isabella gasped, hips moving uselessly against him as she grinded back against his crotch. JJ’s grip on her hip tightened and he stifled a moan into the back of her neck. Her hair tickled his nose and JJ breathed in the mixed scent of her perfume and sweat.

“Don’t move your hips, I’ll slip inside,” JJ murmured, as he thrust in and out, hand steady on her waist. Isabella moaned in frustration, her free hand coming up to rest above the hand he had placed on her hip.

“I want you to,” she said desperately and JJ’s eyes slipped closed as he groaned, unabashed, hips stuttering slightly.

“Don’t say things like that,” he gasped and Isabella let out a low whine, squeezing her thighs tighter around his cock. “You have no idea how much I want to fuck you,” he whispered against her soft skin and Isabella’s grip on his hand tightened.

“Please,” she begged and JJ bit hard on his lip, hints of blood bursting across his tongue. He pressed a kiss behind her ear, panting slightly as he moved his cock into warmth and wetness.

“We can’t,” he groaned and Isabella made another sound of frustration as she threw her head back, resting it on his bare shoulder. “That’s a sin.”

“Jay,” she moaned and JJ groaned in reply, trying to press himself closer towards her. “ _Please_.“

Isabella pressed his cock towards her opening, and JJ felt the tip of his head momentarily dip inside into something much hotter and wetter than the insides of Bella’s thighs and hands and he gasped, hips stilling. “No,” he groaned, the threads of his control slipping further and further even as he pulled away into safer grounds, away from the temptation. “Fuck, sweetheart, I don’t even have a condom right now.”

“But you want to?” Isabella teased, laughing slightly and JJ grinned as he squeezed her hip.

“Of course, fuck, you don’t even know how much I want to have sex right now.”

“Just a bit, sweetheart,” Isabella begged, “Just the tip, or just, I don’t know, I want to feel you. Just don’t move.”

JJ closed his eyes, just imagining how it would feel, how Bella would feel. The slick slide of her, how wet and warm and tight she’d be around his cock.

“Please,” Isabella moaned. “JJ.”

It was too much for him. They’ve been teasing and playing for so long, on the edge of something more, something bad. The arousal had already clouded his mind, and JJ knew this was wrong, but he couldn’t help himself, couldn’t control himself anymore. Isabella had been pushing him closer and closer to the edge, and this moment felt inevitable. It felt like no matter what JJ would have done, he would have ended up here, in between Isabella’s thighs and about to lose his virginity.

He tilted his hips, cock guided by the press of Bella’s palm, and then—and then he was slipping inside of her for the very first time. He gasped in surprise as just the tip of his head popped in, immediately enveloped with wetness and warmth, so much more compared to Isabella’s thighs, or hands or mouth.

His mouth parted soundlessly as he experimentally thrusted inside, nudging his cock deeper inside of her and gripping tight onto her slim waist. “Fuck,” he groaned out, overwhelmed just how good it felt to be inside of her.

It was nothing and everything like he expected. So much more than his fantasies could have ever come up with. Nothing could compare to this, nothing could compare to how Isabella’s warmth and tightness felt around him. He had never felt anything like this, and he already knew now that he couldn't get enough of this and that he could never have enough of Bella. He had already fallen over the edge, and there was no way back up anymore. He was inside of her, and he had given everything he had left to her, but he didn't mind.

JJ knew this was wrong, the _dirty bad wrong_ feeling was strong in his gut, and the guilt was making him almost nauseous, but Bella felt too good and JJ could almost ignore it in favor of drowning himself in pleasure. His mind was lost to the pull of lust and arousal, and he knew he would regret this, he knew he would need to go confess his sins, but right now--

“God,” Isabella murmured, her voice dazed and JJ flinched. “I can feel you,” she continued, clearly stunned and JJ had to laugh, almost hysterically.

“How does it feel?” He joked, breath short and groaned in surprise at the sudden, unexpected feeling of Isabella tightening around him. The cord at the pit of his stomach twinged in a familiar way and JJ grunted, annoyed.

“Fuck, I think I’m going to cum,” he warned, squeezing her hip once more and tried pulling out. It didn’t help, the slick slide of her pussy and the way she seemed to cling to him and pull him back only exacerbating the burn in his stomach and JJ had to stop midway. He was barely even fully inside of her, but it felt too good and JJ had already been restraining himself from masturbating. It was too much, too fast, and he felt so ashamed that he couldn't even last a full minute inside of her without needing to blow his load.

“Don’t,” Isabella whined and JJ coughed. He grit his teeth, trying to quell the urge.

“You feel too good, love,” he muttered and Isabella squeezed around him once more, almost playfully and JJ honest to God whimpered. He felt his dick twitch inside of her, and his jaw went tight in an effort to hold himself still.

He pulled fully out of her and maneuvered himself over her, a soft moan escaping him at the feel of his cock slipping out. He let his eyes trail down her body, blatantly appreciative and Isabella flushed underneath his intense stare, all the way down to her perfect breasts. She was like an angel splayed over his sheets, her short hair fanning over his pillow. She was the most beautiful thing JJ had ever seen, and he wanted to worship her. He wanted to go down on his knees in benediction and give her the praise that she deserved. It felt like blasphemy, but JJ would rather die doing this than anything less.

JJ might be damning himself with this, but how could loving her be wrong? How could something that felt this good be wrong?

_Premarital sex is wrong_ , his brain whispered, sounding suspiciously like his mother, but JJ pushed it down as he bent down to press his lips against Bella’s.

Isabella kissed him back gently, wrapping her arms around his neck and JJ fell into her embrace. He felt rather than saw her guide his cock back into her entrance. JJ closed his eyes, ducking his head to tuck it into the spot between her shoulder and her neck.

“I love you,” he murmured and Isabella smiled at him, pressing her lips to his forehead. “I love you too.”

He pushed inside of her, and whispered an apology to God.

**Author's Note:**

> ive broken my smut drought after so long, and i cant believe i broke it with het smut
> 
> catch me at [tumblr](https://gia-comeatme.tumblr.com)


End file.
